Vis ma vie de moldue
by Shatiz
Summary: Hermione a ramené Drago chez elle après la réunion des anciens. Va-t-il réussir à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie de moldu ? Suite de mon OS "Le temps d'une danse".


Comme cadeau de Noël, voilà (enfin) le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction, qui est aussi la suite de mon OS, _Le temps d'une danse_.

J'ai décidé de l'intituler **Vis ma vie de moldue**. C'est pas forcément top mais je n'avais absolument pas d'autre idée alors il va falloir faire avec ! ;)

Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres va avoir cette fiction. Je ne prévois pas, elle me prendra le temps qu'il faudra. Je sais juste que je vais essayer de vous poster un chapitre toutes les semaines, voire toutes les deux semaines maximum.

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** : rien n'est à moi, tout est à madame J.K. R.

* * *

Drago se sentit aspirer. Vraiment, il n'aimait pas transplaner avec quelqu'un. C'était toujours quelque chose de très désagréable pour lui, d'éprouvant. Soudain, il sentit le sol sous ses pieds et le vent souffler sur son visage. Il se demandait où Hermione avait bien pu l'emmener.

Elle se retourna vers lui, remarqua son regard interrogateur mais décida de ne pas lui donner de réponse. Pas maintenant. Cette soirée avait été épuisante, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Elle avait besoin de dormir et de beaucoup se reposer.

Alors, elle se contenta de serrer sa main pour le rassurer mais ne dit mot. Elle le tira doucement vers elle et il consentit à la suivre. Drago Malefoy le psychorigide venait de laisser son destin entre ses mains. Elle sentait la responsabilité sur ses épaules mais décidait de l'ignorer pour l'instant. Elle aurait toute la journée de demain pour y faire face.

Elle prit sa baguette et lança un faible lumos, elle voyait à peine 2 mètres devant elle. Mais, elle savait où elle allait, elle était venu ici des centaines de fois et elle aimait toujours autant cet endroit. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle vit la petite maison s'élever devant elle. Elle sourit doucement, soulagée d'être enfin arrivée à destination.

Pressée de rentrer, elle tira un peu plus sur la main de Drago qui perdit un peu l'équilibre sous le coup de la surprise. Il se reprit rapidement et la suivit sans commentaire.

Il faisait nuit noire, alors il mit un certain temps à s'habituer à la faible luminosité et à apercevoir la maisonnée. Rien à voir avec le manoir familial Malefoy, elle lui donnait quand même l'impression d'être accueillante. Il avait envie d'y entrer et de ne jamais en sortir.

Hermione posa le bout de sa baguette contre la porte. La pointe s'illumina et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle lâcha la main de Drago. Il entra derrière elle, en silence.

\- Voilà Malefoy. Je suis fatiguée. Je vais te déplier le clic-clac et tu vas pouvoir dormir dessus, _dit-elle tout en posant son sac derrière la porte puis se retournant vers lui._

Il avait envie de lui demander ce qu'était un clic-clac mais se dit qu'elle lui dirait en temps et en heure. Il ferma rapidement la porte pour que le froid n'entre pas à l'intérieur pendant qu'Hermione allumait la cheminée grâce à sa baguette. La faible lumière lui permit d'observer la pièce plus à son aise.

A sa droite, il pouvait apercevoir une cuisine, petite mais qui avait l'air fonctionnelle avec plein d'objets gris qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Elle entourait une petite table et quatre chaises. A sa gauche, il pouvait distinguer un canapé installé devant la cheminée. De part et d'autre de cette dernière, deux immenses bibliothèques ne laissaient plus un centimètre carré de mur de disponible.

Il sourit. Décidément, Granger restait Granger. Il la regarda alors qu'elle enlevait sa cape et ses talons. Il remarqua alors qu'elle était plus petite qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ce détail ? Lui qui remarquait tout. Finalement, en fouillant dans sa mémoire, il se souvenait bien devoir baisser la tête à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait. Enfin … qu'il l'insultait.

\- Je suis désolée, il n'y a pas d'électricité, _dit-elle en se tournant vers lui_. Alors on va se contenter de bougies.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'électricité mais si tu veux me draguer dans une ambiance romantique, il n'y a pas mieux que les bougies Granger, _répliqua Drago, un rictus au bout des lèvres_.

La soi-disant Granger lui sourit. Malefoy la surprenait vraiment ce soir. Mais, elle n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Revoir ses anciens amis l'avait retournée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle n'avait pas le courage d'avoir une conversation plus « sérieuse » avec lui tout de suite après.

Elle agita sa baguette pour déplier le clic-clac. Drago sursauta : jamais il n'avait vu un canapé qui pouvait se déplier. Dans le monde sorcier, si on veut faire dormir un invité sur un canapé, on l'agrandit, on ne le déplie pas !

\- Accio couvertures.

Les-dites couvertures arrivèrent depuis le premier étage. Elle les prit dans ses bras pour ensuite les poser sur le clic-clac.

\- Voilà Malefoy. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

\- Non, ça devrait me suffire.

\- Bien, je vais aller me coucher alors. On parlera de tout ça demain midi.

\- Ca me va.

Elle lui tourna le dos et monta les escaliers situés au fond de la pièce. Drago soupira. Il se demandait encore ce qu'il lui avait pris. Pourtant, il n'avait pas beaucoup bu ce soir. Il se déshabilla tout en réfléchissant, avait-il pris la bonne décision ? Allait-il le regretter ?

L'heure tardive eu raison de lui et il s'endormit comme une masse. Hermione, elle, dormait déjà depuis quelques temps. Elle n'avait pas simplement voulu rentrer « tôt » pour éviter de se retrouver en tête à tête avec ses deux anciens meilleurs amis. Non. Mademoiselle Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre, avait surtout abusé de ce merveilleux champagne servit tout au long de la soirée et elle avait peur de ne pas réussir à transplaner avec tout cet alcool dans le sang. Elle avait bien assez de soucis comme ça et n'avait pas envie de retrouver des dizaines de morceaux d'elle aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre.

La nuit fut courte et Hermione se réveilla difficilement aux alentours de midi le lendemain. Encore habillée, de la bave au coin de ses lèvres qui humidifiait apparemment son oreiller depuis un certain temps. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois d'affilée. Elle avait un goût horrible qui ne semblait pas vouloir passer. Elle se releva et essuya ses lèvres avec son avant-bras. Elle pensa rapidement qu'elle avait de la chance de ne dormir avec personne et que, de toute façon, s'il y avait quelqu'un avec elle à ce moment-là, il aurait déjà fui.

Elle décida que l'horrible goût qu'elle avait toujours pouvait bien attendre et que la douche était prioritaire. Elle avait besoin d'être propre et de se réveiller avant tout !

Elle prit quelques affaires à la volée dans son armoire et se dirigea d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la salle de bain. L'eau froide fut vive et acheva de la réveiller. Elle en sortit rapidement quand elle se souvint qu'elle avait fait venir Drago chez elle. Elle jura lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas où était sa baguette.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle trouva sa baguette par terre, près de son lit. Elle la ramassa, la mit dans la poche de son jean et retourna dans la salle de bain. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter sa propre odeur buccale. Elle se brossa les dents trois fois sans se soucier de si elle en faisait trop ou pas.

5 minutes plus tard, elle était bloquée dans les escaliers : qu'allait-elle dire une fois qu'elle reverrait Drago ? Peut-être était-il parti ? Ou peut-être l'attendait-il pour l'attaquer ? Elle secoua la tête, c'était peu probable que ce soit le cas : il aurait pu l'attaquer pendant la nuit mais ne l'avait pas fait.

Elle décida de garder sa baguette dans sa poche et d'aviser une fois qu'elle serait arrivée en bas.

Cependant, elle n'était pas préparée au spectacle qui s'offrait devant elle : le célèbre et richissime Drago Malefoy emmêlé dans ses couvertures, bavant lui aussi. Ca fait au moins un point commun, pensa Hermione en rigolant intérieurement. Elle sourit en le regardant dormir : il paraissait paisible, en paix et n'avait rien à voir avec le Drago malveillant qu'elle connaissait.

Elle décréta quand même qu'il avait assez dormi et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la fenêtre. Elle appuya sur un bouton à sa droite et les volets roulants remontèrent automatiquement. Drago, sans aucun doute surpris par le bruit, se réveilla en sursaut. Il chercha machinalement sa baguette mais ne la trouva pas. Par instinct de survie, il se positionna le plus loin possible de la source de cet horrible son.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Granger ?!

\- Ce sont des volets roulants mon cher Malefoy, _dit-elle en se retournant._

\- C'est n'importe quoi oui !

\- Parait que tu veux te faire à la vie moldue. Si c'est vraiment le cas, tu vas devoir t'y faire, _répliqua-t-elle les mains sur les hanches_.

\- Roh, soit !

Ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il laisse tomber aussi vite, Hermione ne sut quoi répondre et en tomba les bras ballants. Elle le regarda alors retourner près du canapé, enfiler sa chemise de la veille et mettre son pantalon. Dans la précipitation, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'ancien serpentard était à moitié déshabillé. Elle rougit légèrement et tourna la tête pour lui donner plus d'intimité.

Elle profita alors de ce moment de silence pour aller ouvrir les volets de la cuisine. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Drago relever la tête lorsqu'il les entendit remonter.

\- Prêt pour ta première leçon moldue Malefoy ?

\- Pas vraiment le choix, _répondit l'intéressé, bougon par un réveil aussi difficile._

\- Je vais t'apprendre à faire le café, _continua Hermione sans prêter attention à son humeur._

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que le café ?

\- Oh … Je suppose que l'aristocrate que tu es ne jure que par le thé.

\- Exactement !, _dit-il en bombant quelque peu le torse_. Mais, je veux bien goûter à autre chose.

\- Très bien, parce que je n'ai plus de thé, on va devoir aller faire des courses.

\- Tu n'as pas d'elfe ?

\- Malefoy, je veux vivre selon mes principes et hors du monde magique, alors non, je n'ai pas d'elfe.

Il parut déçu mais se reprit bien vite.

\- Bon alors, comment on fait ce … café ?, _demanda-t-il, encore hésitant sur le terme de cette nouvelle boisson._

\- Avec cette machine, _dit Hermione en pointant la cafetière du doigt_.

Après presque une demi-heure d'explications et quelques ratés, Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent attablés l'un face à l'autre, deux tasses de café fumantes devant eux.

\- Et maintenant ?, _demanda alors Drago en regardant Hermione dans les yeux_.

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez par review ! ;)

Pas beaucoup de dialogues effectivement mais je voulais vraiment planter le décor de l'histoire !

Et n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à mon os pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, il est très important pour l'histoire : Le temps d'une danse.

Au prochain chapitre !


End file.
